


Life Is A Beautiful Lie (and death is a tragic truth)

by Midnight_Luna



Series: My Spooky Stories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death, YOI Spooky Week 2019, christian elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Victor went to the abandoned yards filled with bodies of wretched men whose fates had long ago been written by an indifferent hand, with misfortunes as their only way and leaving all hopes aside. Victor rescued them before it was too late for them, and gave them a chance to go to Heaven in the form of his creature, his beauty.He exhaustively worked days and nights with little rest on his time, for he had to be rapid in his task before the Asian’s soul was taken away by the Devil, who would surely be searching for Victor, wanting to take revenge.And so, on the seventh day of work, on a night disturbed by thunders and rain, Victor finally saw how his creature was brought back to life, starting to breathe and blinking his eyes open, like a newborn marvelled at the world opening before him.“It’s alive! It’s alive!”, Victor screamed his euphoria, and he could feel the eyes of the creature staring at him as he raised his arms to the sky in a defiant gesture before God, as he could now provide life to those whose own had been denied.A Frankenstein AU made for the YOI Spooky Week





	Life Is A Beautiful Lie (and death is a tragic truth)

**Author's Note:**

> For the [YOI Spooky Week 2019](http://yoispookyweek2019.tumblr.com) Day one, Theme A: Monsters & Zombies.
> 
> The first of a few fics I have for this year's Spooky Week! :D
> 
> I read the Frankenstein book a while ago and thought this was the perfect opportunity to write an AU based on that. I tried to keep it as close to the real story as possible, but you do not need to have read the book to understand this. It just has some things that mirror the events on Mary Shelley's book (which is awesome, btw), but some others change. Of course I couldn't make it so dark (or could I...?)
> 
> Also, forgive me if there's any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker and I really did my best to try and sound as "Victorian" as possible.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy, I hope you like it!

He climbed up the snowy hill, finally reaching its peak and spotting the cave. He knew his creature would be there, for he had described it in his own journal as his favorite place to be.

Victor was looking for his precious creature after it had fled from his laboratory a couple of hours after it was created, and Victor didn’t know why. He’d given his creature the gift of life, something people thought was a skill possessed only by God, and no human had the capacity nor the right to do so.

But Victor was different. He was a graduated Doctor, he had rights over people’s lives and had the power to decide who was worthy of living and who wasn’t. Some people could say it was a corrupted mentality to have those kinds of thoughts, to think he was greater than God himself, but it worked for him. He was focused on his own projects, the most important of them being able to bring back from the dead to someone whose life had been denied.

He wasn’t offending God with his actions, he was helping Him instead.

And he didn’t even have to justify himself for it. He was taking souls right off the Devil’s hands.

And he was right. He knew he was right the moment his precious creature opened those gorgeous brown eyes he’d seen only so many times. Victor had _ created _ that beautiful creature, had carefully chosen each organ, each limb and had joined them all together meticulously, like an artist who combines different colors to create the perfect painting.

Victor had used several bodies for his own work, but he used a very special one for the majority of it. The body, the _ man _ who had provided the most beautiful parts and inspired the whole task had been a peasant who worked on a farm near Victor’s cottage, one that the humble Doctor found particularly fascinating and bewitching. The man was a foreigner, coming from the deepest corners of Asia seeking asylum in the freezing Russia, finding a small farm to work on while he gained enough money to study in a university. Unfortunately, death found him before he could meet his goal, and he was so poor and lonely he couldn't pay for his own grave, even less for a proper funeral.

Upon seeing this, Victor felt compassionate and decided to undertake a project that, using science and his own knowledge, would bring such a wretched man to life again. And he succeeded, for the most part.

He rescued the Asian man’s body from his rest in the deep ground, where he knew the Devil was waiting to reach with his decaying hand and drag him to the depths of Hell. Victor kept him save in the dungeon of his cottage, on a little bed he made for the body to rest until everything was ready.

He exhaustively learned the most recent advances in science, majoring himself in the _ galvanism _ technique and experimenting until he was satisfied with his progress. 

Victor then got to work, gathering parts from different bodies of poor people who didn’t have the chance to go to Heaven, leaving his precious Asian peasant for last, as he wanted to set the perfect canvas first before he wrapped it all with the most beautiful cover one could ever find. And as he worked, he found the attractiveness of said peasant became more alluring with the passing of days, as if he were getting more and more beautiful despite his withering state.

And that’s why Victor wanted to make a special body only for him. He didn’t want those wimpy organs that had caused him pain; didn’t want those slim legs that failed him when he needed them the most. No. Victor wanted to give this man not only the gift of life, but the ability to come back bigger and stronger than ever, so he could outcome every illness that could assail him in the future.

So, Victor went to the abandoned yards filled with bodies of wretched men whose fates had long ago been written by an indifferent hand, with misfortunes as their only way and leaving all hopes aside. Victor rescued them before it was too late for them, and gave them a chance to go to Heaven in the form of his creature, his _ beauty _.

He exhaustively worked days and nights with little rest on his time, for he had to be rapid in his task before the Asian’s soul was taken away by the Devil, who would surely be searching for Victor, wanting to take revenge.

And so, on the seventh day of work, on a night disturbed by thunders and rain, Victor finally saw how his creature was brought back to life, starting to breathe and blinking his eyes open, like a newborn marvelled at the world opening before him.

“It’s alive! It’s _ alive _!”, Victor screamed his euphoria, and he could feel the eyes of the creature staring at him as he raised his arms to the sky in a defiant gesture before God, as he could now provide life to those whose own had been denied.

He then rushed out of his laboratory in search of his dear friend who had taught him everything he needed and had helped him succeed in his task, and now Victor wanted to show him his creature and presume of his creation. But his friend wasn’t in his quarters when Victor got there, so he walked back to his laboratory, wanting to introduce himself properly to his creature and start showing him the world, but found the surprise that he was no longer there.

Scared of something happening to his precious creature, Victor rushed out and walked down the town in his search, making sure he looked in every alley, in every dark corner he could find, for his creature was surely scared of the world and even himself.

Still, dawn soon found Victor walking through the desolated streets now coated in a thin layer of snow, soaking wet and hopelessly alone, undoing his steps back to his laboratory, where he longed to find something that would show him the whereabouts of his dear creature.

Once he got there, however, he noticed the creature hadn’t left immediately. There were papers scattered all over the floor and books opened and stacked up on the table once occupied by his creation. It looked like his beauty was searching for something before leaving. Did he remember where he came from? Was he wanting to know where he was from and wanted to come back to his farm? Victor didn’t have to ask himself these questions when he found the only thing missing from his laboratory.

His journal.

The one notebook where he had written the process needed to bring back to life his creature, all the bodies and parts he used and each one of his experiments before he started, accompanied by clippings of explanatory books and sketches made by his own hand. Victor had kept the journal in the table next to where he was working, careful to follow every step and not fail in his task. But Victor knew there was a much important information on that journal, the clue to where his creature would be.

He had described in detail the place where he had come up with the idea for his project, and in the same place he had found the inspiration for the beginning of said project.

The cave was situated on a high hill behind his cottage, and it was his favorite place to be. The sights, the winds, the sounds, all alluring for him in a way he couldn’t find anywhere else and that brought life to his senses when he thought he had lost them long ago. But the most special thing this cave had was the view of the farm where the Asian worked, and the place where Victor had known about him.

He used to watch him from that cave when he was bored or too stressed with his university work, and the mere sight of him brought him sensations he never thought he could find when he left his family house and moved here. He watched the Asian man with wonder, completely enthralled by the way he moved, the way he communicated with the farmers and the animals, almost as if he could understand them. Victor only got to speak to him two times, soon discovering the man could speak Japanese only and nothing of Russian, so he was often found making signals with his hands and gesturing with his face to communicate with the passersby.

Victor watched him for a longer time than he realized, getting to know his schedules and duties on the farm. In the mornings, the man would come outside and milk the cows, followed by feeding the chickens and brushing the horses, all before he went to the well to bring fresh water into the house and the stables. In the afternoons, he would water the crops and plant more if necessary, filling his delicate hands with dirt and short grass in the process. And in the lonely nights, the poor man would sit on the floor and watch the stars, making a wish for his life to be better, to reach his goal and be happier. Victor knew this because he could see it in the man’s face, his expression filled with longing and hope for a brighter future, not knowing that destiny had a different plan for him.

Victor sometimes wished to the stars along with the man for his life to be better. What he’d seen showed him the man had a good soul, and deserved all the happiness in this world.

For a couple of years went the same for both of them, with Victor writing notes of his studies and describing days in his journal, and the Asian working hard on the small farm, taking care of animals and wishing upon stars for his dreams to come true. That went on until, one day, the man stopped coming outside to talk to the cows, and then Victor knew something was not right. He knew he hadn’t been promoted, nor fulfilled his dreams yet, because he could see the poor peasant lying in a bed inside the cabin, looking like Death had come to take him, and shortly after, Victor discovered this was indeed true.

That’s when the idea for his major project began. The stars had granted the man no wishes, but Victor knew he had to do something if Heaven wasn’t listening.

He took the matter in his hands, and defied God after He had neglected his own child.

He climbed the high hill, the snow crunching beneath his feet as he reached the lonely cave, and his heart leaped when the shadows of his creature came into his sight, light coming only from a small candle the man had surely brought from Victor’s laboratory.

He approached slowly, not wanting to scare him away, and when the creature finally heard him, Victor was standing behind him, smiling softly and reassuringly, wanting to let his beauty know he was not going to harm him.

The creature, however, had a frightened countenance as he handed Victor the small book in his hands, as if he were scared Victor might scold him for taking it. But Victor was a man of good will, and he sat next to his creation with a fond smile on his face. Seeing his Asian man alive and well again brought joy to his heart, and he took the journal from the now strong hands, opening it in the candlelight for both of them to see.

“This is you,” Victor said, showing him the drawing of his body stitched together to some other parts. “I brought you back to life, so you can fulfill your dreams and be happy. I made true the wish you made to the stars.”

Even though he knew his beauty could not understand him, he could see the astonished expression on that face as he looked through the images, so detailed even a non-speaker could understand them.

The Asian pointed at the drawing and then himself, asking Victor if that was him. Victor nodded. “I know your name was Yuuri,” he told the creature “I want you to take my last name, in honor of my efforts to bring you back to life, now in a better body.”

The creature lifted his head when he heard his name, pointing at himself again. Victor gave him a nod “Yuuri Nikiforov,” he baptized him. His creature, _ Yuuri _ , looked confused for a second, before acknowledging his _ new _ name. And for the first time since Victor had seen him, he smiled. Victor took his hand gently, kissing the knuckles he’d carefully chosen for him.

“I’ll take care of you,” he spoke in a soft voice “And I’ll teach you everything you need to know. Even to bring more people back to life. You’ll be as great as me, maybe better, and I’ll help you make all your dreams and wishes come true.”

Yuuri seemed to understand this time, at least the first part, and his smile grew wider. He bowed shyly in a gesture Victor recognized as a Japanese way to thank, and took his hand more firmly, standing up and helping him to follow.

They left the cave in silence, watching the snow starting to fall silently as they made their way back to Victor’s cottage, ready to start their lives and make more wishes to the stars, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I had to sacrifice Yuuri's precious thighs in order to make this story work. Sorry! D:
> 
> And, hey, let me know what do you think of the banner I made for this story, it's my first time making one and I really like how it turned out. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please visit my [Tumblr](http://a-midnight-luna.tumblr.com/) to find out!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you on my next spooky story :D. Your comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
